


Strength

by luvsanime02



Series: GW Prompts [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the collection of prompt fics for GW. Chang Meiran's final thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. That honor belongs to someone else. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

 **AN:** This is from a meme where you write a story using fifteen words or less about the prompt in question. After I completed the prompt I decided to expand the scenario a bit.

 **AN 2:** The numbering system is unusual, because you just wrote down 10 random characters from the show and then you scrolled down to the next page for the prompts to write for them.

 

########

 **Strength** by luvsanime02

########

Prompt: Angst, 07 (Meiran Chang).

Wufei’s going to blame himself. This is what hurts her the most.

########

Her breaths feel heavier, more labored, and Meiran can no longer feel the heat from the body sitting next to hers. She knows that she’s going to die soon.

Wufei is going to blame himself, she knows. This is what hurts her the most.

In hindsight, he’s been the best husband she could have asked for, not wanting to crush her beneath his feet but not meek either. Wufei is someone she knows has a fire in him to match her own spirit. She thinks they might have even grown to respect each other, just a little. She smiles. He’ll be all right, in the end.

 _You’ll survive,_ she thinks peacefully, as her eyes close and don’t open again. _You’ll be the strength of the Long Clan now, Wufei. You’re stronger than anyone._


End file.
